


Ego Fun Facts

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Series: Ego Inc [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: (Almost) EVeryone Is Gay, :), Maker Goop and Mike are technically ocs bc nobody else uses them really it seems so uh yeah, Multi, celine and damien are just bc of dark :), i designed them some designs, i honestly dunno what to tag this as lol, including my references for them all when i draw them :), just some fun facts and things about the egos in this series, uh, uh yeah, uhm yeah, which one day i may add here, yeah :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: just some fun facts and things about the egos in this series, their relationships, and some jokes and things they all have made :) pretty much just fun facts about this series





	1. Featured Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Who all is here in this series  
formatted like:  
Name: gender, pronouns, romantic/sexual orientation
> 
> Note: these are all my headcanons and if you don't like how i have them identify then leave :)

Darkiplier: Genderfluid, He/They/She, <strike>Moronsexual</strike>Bisexual

Wilford Warfstache: Bigender, She/He, Pansexual

Google Blue: Agender, He/Him, Biromantic, Asexual

Google Green: Agender, He/Him, Biromantic, Asexual

Google Yellow: Agender, He/Him, Biromantic, Asexual

Google Red: Agender, He/Him, Biromantic, Asexual

Bing: Agender, He/Him, Gay(likes guys)

Bim Trimmer: Cis male, He/Him, Bisexual

Ed Edgar: Cis male, He/Him, Straight

Silver Shepard: Trans man, He/Him, Pansexual, Aromantic

Dr. Edward Iplier: Cis male, He/Him, Bisexual

King of the Squirrels: Trans man, He/Him, Gay, Asexual

Eric Derekson: Demiboy, He/They, Asexual, Biromantic

Yandere: Trans female, She/Her, Pansexual

Host: Genderqueer, He/They, Asexual, Biromantic

Anchor Jim “AJ”: Cis male, He/Him, Questioning

Meteorologist Jim “MJ”: Cis male, He/Him, Questioning

Reporter Jim “RJ”: Cis male, He/Him, Questioning

Camera Jim “CJ”: Cis male, He/Him, Questioning

Markiplier Makes “Maker”: Polygender, He/They/She, Panromantic, Asexual

Goopiplier “Goop”: Nonbinary, They/Them, Pansexual

Maskiplier “Mask”: Nonbinary, They/Them, Asexual, Aromantic

King of Five Nights At Freddy’s “Mike”: Trans man, He/Him, Queer

The Drowned Man “Mann”: Cis male, He/Him, Heterosexual

Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach: Cis male, He/Him, Heterosexal


	2. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon heights for everybody :)

Dark: 4’6”

Eric: 4’8”

Yandere: 4’9”

Maker: 4’11”

Mike: 5’0”

King, RJ, CJ: 5’2”

Bing: 5’3”

AJ, MJ: 5’7”

Bim, Mann: 5’9”

Mark, Ed: 5’10”

Silver: 5’11”

Wilford, Google(B, G, Y, R), Mask: 6’0”

Iplier: 6’2”

Goop: 6’5”

Host: 6’8”


	3. Jim Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jims' nicknames for everybody else :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these are inside jokes with my friend Matt, but they still make sense even without context <3

Dark: Edgy Jim

Mark: Creator Jim

Wilford: Pink Jim

Google Blue: Blue Jim

Google Green: Green Jim

Google Yellow: Yellow Jim

Google Red: Red Jim

Bing: Bro Jim

Bim: Boss Jim

Ed: Cowboy Jim

Silver: Hero Jim

Iplier: Dr. Jim

King: Sticky-Nut-Butter Jim

Eric: Baby Jim, Soft Jim

Yandere: Crazy Jim

Host: Blind Jim

Maker: Craft Jim

Goop: Glue Jim

Mask: Not Jim

Mike: Pizza Jim

Mann: Water Jim


	4. ___ days have passed since ___

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those "___ days habe passed since ___" things? Yeah, they have a bunch of these :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this I'll put how many days since it's been since anybody's said them (meaning: the average amount of days that pass before someone says it)  
Also, some of these are old memes and jokes. do i care? No.  
Also i'll add context to the ones that i don't have fics planned for :)

"0 days have passed since somebody has said "Heres the motherfucking tea"" Dark put this up after a situation between Wilford and Bim (fic planned)

"2 days have passed since somebody has said "vore"" Dark put this up after Goop said they would vore the slime one too many times.

"0 days have passed since somebody has said "Daddy"" once again, Dark put this up after Wilford and Goop referred to themselves(and in Wilford's case, Dark) as Daddy one too many times

"1 days have passed since somebody said "stop eating my ass"" tbh i don't remember my initial thoughts on this one, but i feel like Iplier would have put this up after somebody (probably Bing and the Jims) said it too much

"0 days have passed since somebody has referred to Dark as their parent (see: Dad, Mom, Parental Unit), etc.)" Dark put this up. i have a fic planned for this, but Maker and Goop started it.

"0 days have passed since somebody has said "choke me"" Maker said it one time as a joke and now nobody will stop saying it. Maker put up this one.

"1 days have passed since somebody has said "I can't believe ___ grew up to be the gay lobster from Power Puff Girls" Dark put this one up. I have a fic planned for this.

"3 days have passed since somebody has sung All Star by Smash Mouth" Bing, Wilford, and the Jims wouldnt stop singing it for a month straight. Host got tired of it (he's omniscient and just constantly heard All Star no matter what they did) and asked Iplier to put this one up for them.

"0 days have passed since somebody has cursed out the American government. Let's keep the streak boiyes" Ed put this up angrily after everybody was angrily cursing out Tr*mp. Everybody did it more after that. Bing wrote the 'Let's keep the streak boiyes' at the end in permanent marker, so Ed can't erase it. it angers him to no end.

"0 days have passed since somebody (Jims >:( grr) has sais "Sticky Nut Butter"" See the Jim nickname chapter on here, and King put this ne up, i have a fic planned for this tho :)

"0 days have passed since somebody has said "fuck"" Wilford started this as a for fun game. sometimes it gets really serious and everybody tries to stop saying fuck for a while. It's almost always Mann or Wilford who end the streak.

"2 days have passed since somebody said "get your goop/slime away from me/my ___"" Dark put this up. Goop wouldnt stop shoving their slime at people.

"0 days have passed since Mann has referred to water as blood" Eric put this up as a sort of study thing. everybody else thinks it's amusing and funny how he never refers to water as water, only blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add more to these as we go on, these are fun haha


	5. Discord Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a thing i have some ideas for, but basically the idea is that the Googles made it bc Mark suggested it and all the egos are in it :)  
So here's everyone's nicknames in it and maybe some explanation on the nicknames :)  
and also if they're an admin they have some *s before their name uwu

***Google Blue - Sky

***Google Red - Fire

***Google Green - Grass

***Google Yellow - Sunshine (this explanation is for all the Google's uwu, Yellow made these their nicknames and they don't change them bc Bing said it was cute owo)

***Mark - Ban Hammer Penis (Just, Mark's twtich.)

***Dark - 💕(´｡• ω •｡`)💕 (Wilford changed Dark's nickname on the server somehow and nobody know how and nobody can change it)

Wil- 💙(´｡• ω •｡`)♥️

***Dr - I’m sorry, you’re dying.

***Host - Blind Guy

Bing - Brooo💦💦

Bim - Mini Wilford

Silver - capes are cool

Ed - Yeehaw.

King - PButter King

Eric - Small Baby Smol (Dark set this as his nickname but nobody knows it was Dark but Eric likes it :D also everyone assumed Mark did it lol)

Yan - Senpai♥️♥️Lover

AJ - A

MJ - M

RJ - R

CJ - C

Maker - Mr. Buttersworth

Goop - Daddy Slime

Mask - You-Look-Like-Me

Mike - i wasnt ready (are you ready for Freddy?)

Mann - is that bLOOD?!?!!


	6. Relationships (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends? yea :)

Dark and Wilford are Eric's new dads.

Bim and the Jims are like brothers

Wilford = Bim's mentor

Bim = Yandere's mentor

King + Eric = they bond over nature

Host + Dark = they drink tea and gossip about the others together : )

Dark = Maker and Goop's dad (whether or not he adopted them or they adopted him isn't the point)

Maker + Goop = BFFs

Mask scares everybody and nobody likes them (even Dark, but don't tell anybody), but sometime's Mann tolerates them but really only to study them and their paranormal bullshit

Host + Eric = Eric chills in Host's library and they read books together in mostly silence, sometimes Eric will bring a book he found in town and read it to Host :) it's adorable

Host = Eric's adopted godfather (Host adopted him as his godson)

Mike + King = they bond over being kings :)

Eric + Maker + Goop = technically siblings since Dark and Wil adopted them all? Idk they act like siblings tho :) (Goop oldest, Eric middle, Maker youngest)

Bing + Google Yellow = buddies :)

the oh god oh fuck group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably add more to these as i think about the relationships between everyone :)


	7. oh god oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egos that cause chaos, plan chaos, and anything to do with chaos :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name "oh god oh fuck" comes from what everybody thinks when they realize these egos are planning something

Wilford (the president)

AJ

MJ

RJ

CJ

Bing (vice president)

Bim (co vice president)

Yandere

Eric (just there for the wholesome pranks :D)

One of the googles (but it's a secret, and I'll do a fic that reveals which one uwu)

Maker

Mike (but he doesn't know it, they just made him part of it and he doesn't even know it, he's so clueless i love him)

Mann (He inserted himself into it, everyone else just kinda sighed and said fine)


End file.
